1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of chance, more specifically, to a card game that allows a player to play more than one individual card game in a progression.
2. The Prior Art
There are a number of non-casino games of chance where winners and losers are determined immediately or almost immediately after the wager is made. Such games include scratch tickets, pull-tab tickets, and keno. With scratch and pull-tab tickets, the player buys the ticket and either scratches spots or opens tabs according to the instructions for the ticket. The player knows immediately whether she is a winner or not. However, the player has little choice in what locations to scratch or open. For example, if the game being played is poker-based, the player will not be able to choose from all of the possible 52 cards because there is limited space on the ticket. This means that tickets are predetermined to be winners or losers.
Probability tickets are different in that every ticket has the potential to be a winner. There are a number of spots to scratch and the player chooses some of them, as indicated by the rules. However, the player still does not have a choice of all 52 cards.
In keno, the player chooses numbers up to a maximum, for example, choosing 10 numbers between 1 and 80. The more numbers that are matched, the greater the payout. Variations include allowing the player to select a variable number of numbers, for example, between 1 and 15 number. When run by a state, the winning numbers are drawn periodically during the day, such as every 15 minutes, and players who have chosen their numbers prior to the drawing participate. Players find out quickly whether they win or lose and then the cycle starts over again. The excitement of playing the game is short-lived and is not drawn out over an extended period.